


Please Don't Leave Me

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Main Character(s), Angst, Death, F/M, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Suicide, Victim Blaming, miss fortune - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: She sobbed loudly against Adrien's still chest. it wasn't fair; she'd been scared, uncertain, why did it have to end like this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older one-hot that I wrote and decided to continue. Feedback is much appreciated, especially since I have no clue where I'm going with this :P

Her bluebell eyes sparkled especially bright that morning.

Thinking about it now, Adrien wished they hadn't.

A mere two hours ago he stood in front of her, holding his hand out for their normal fist bump after having defeated an akuma victim. She returned it in an instant then turned to leave. Something inside of him didn't want to let her go just yet.

He'd always felt like that while watching her turn to go. he lived for the precious moments spent with her; she was his life, his soul, his everything.

Without thinking, her grabbed her arm, bringing her back towards him.

"Chat! what are yo-"

"Meet me at the Eiffel Tower as soon as you can recharge. Please, I need to talk to you." She nodded then turned again to leave.

This time he let her go.

A beep from his miraculous told him he would need to leave now too, so he bounded back to his bedroom to refuel Plagg and try to remember what the hell he had been thinking. Plagg grumbled about needing to go back out so soon after a fight, but Adrien knew he couldn't leave his lady out in the cold like that.

She stood in the fleeting light, the breeze ruffling her hair and bringing a pink tint to her cheeks. He'd never seen her look quite so beautiful as she did at that moment. He'd give anything for her to feel for him what he did for her.

She smiled up at him when she saw him approaching, "Hello Chat, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered, oh gosh, what was he supposed to say to her? He'd promised that tonight was the night he'd finally tell her how he felt about her, but suddenly he felt like running back to his room and hiding under his covers.

If only mom was here, he thought, she'd know what to do. she always gave me the best advice.

"Chat?" Ladybug asked. Shit, he must've been standing there saying nothing and looking like a complete idiot for awhile.

What would mom have me do?

"Ladybug, I- well, I guess, um..." He scratched his head nervously. It was now or never. "What I'm trying to say is," he knelt down on one knee as if proposing, "I love you." his eyes stared, unwavering into hers. What could she be thinking right now?

"Goodbye, Chat." Her voice was flat, but it sliced through his heart like a knife. Without waiting for him to react, Ladybug lept off the tower and into the night sky.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Depression." The doctor announced, looking down at the blond model who was laying unconscious before him and hooked onto various machines. "He was overworked. Didn't get to spend enough time with his friends. Didn't feel loved. Or perhaps needed. Whatever the reason, this was definitely supposed to be suicide." A few nurses scurried about, checking to make sure everything was working properly. One small misstep and the boy would be dead. Something that had miraculously not happened when he fell-no, flung himself-off of the Eiffel Tower.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Marinette sat, tears streaming down her face, in the hospital waiting room, along with most of her other classmates, Adrien's driver, and someone named Nathalie.  
Adrien's dad was nowhere to be seen, and she'd been there since she heard about it. And she wasn't going to lie, she knew it was her fault. The nurse walked in, handed a clipboard to Nathalie, and looked around the room with tear-stained eyes whispering, "I'm sorry."

No. NO! This couldn't happen! Anger welled up inside her and she pushed her way past doctors, nurses, and staff. She didn't know how she knew which room was his, but she burst through the door, trying to see through the tears in her eyes.

He couldn't be dead.

She couldn't have killed him.

"Adrien?" she whispered, stepping tentatively toward his still form. Thankfully, the room was empty besides the two of them. His skin was still warm to her touch. Marinette wished with all her might that she could change what she'd done. She'd give anything to be in her partner's arms again. She sobbed loudly against Adrien's still chest. it wasn't fair; she'd been scared, uncertain, why did it have to end like this?

X X X X X X X X X

There are some things in life you will miss because you're crying too hard to notice them. There's nothing wrong with crying, of course, but it helps to remember to listen to what's around us while we're crying.

Such as, perhaps, the sound of the heart rate monitor start to beep again.

or the flutter of black and purple wings.


	2. Miss Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari isn't having a terribly good day, to put it lightly.
> 
> The only plausible solution to this, of course, is to make everyone else's day even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! School has started, which means I'm overloaded on work, but more in a writing spirit than ever (well, a procrastination spirit, but who's to judge the difference?)
> 
> I'm going to try updating at least two of my works a week (one on this account and one on my parent-friendly decoy account) so new chapters should come out around every other week, more when I have large projects to avoid doing.
> 
> Also, fair warning, my laptop is broken and until I can afford a new one I'll be writing new chapters on my tablet. Which makes them pretty hard to edit. It shouldn't be a huge problem, but I figured I'd warn you.

"Miss Fortune. Why should you suffer such an awful fate, while everyone else mills about with their silly little lives? They don't care about what's happened. They'll never understand the misery you feel. That is, unless you show them. Do something for me and I can give you all the power you need."

Marinette could feel power and rage begin coursing through her. He was right. He was SO right! How did she never see it this way before? One simple yes and suddenly she'd take her revenge on this stupid world for everything it had done to her. On those stupid people who only cared about themselves.

"Anything you desire, Hawkmoth, just give me what you've promised." She grinned. So this is what it was like, being the 'bad guy'.

It felt S O good.

X X X X X X X X X X

Adrien woke up feeling disoriented and confused. What had happened? Why was he in the hospital? Had that day been just a bad dream?

Somebody was screaming not too far from where he was. The kind of screams that usually only followed akumas and big crime scenes. He needed to transform and get over there.

He found a box of his normal clothes and, thankfully, his ring in a corner. He quickly slipped it on and ordered a grumbling plagg to transform him. The screams began to grow louder and he traced them to right outside the building and what looked like... A giant spider? So probably an akuma that played on fears. Noted.

Once he got the civilians away from its giant pinchers, beating the spider was a breeze. It worried him that his Lady hadn't even shown up, though. Even if she was mad at him for confessing to her, she would never have left Paris in trouble like that. She must have been awfully busy somewhere, but what could she have been doing? She'd never been absent from a fight. Late sometimes, but never absent completely. Chat hoped she was alright.

Regardless of his his lady was, he knew he needed to find somewhere to recuperate. He'd almost died that afternoon. Most people probably thought he WAS dead, knowing the media. And what was he supposed to do now? Show up and say he was fine? His miraculous powers must've kept him from sustaining any major injuries, but he couldn't just tell Natalie and his father that. And what about Ladybug? She was smart. She probably knew his identity the second she saw what had happened. Not that it mattered. If she liked him now it was only because he was famous. If she really liked him then she would've liked hoim as Chat Noir, too.

Maybe they really weren't meant for each other? What if this was the universe telling him to go find someone else already?

What was he doing? He needed to be out looking for that akuma. He'd think of a new love life plan later. He had a city to protect.

X X X X X X X X X X X

"Silly, silly people." Miss Fortune muttered, clucking her tongue at the people below her. "So caught up in their pitiful lives. They'll never see me coming." She descended to the ground on a cloud of black smoke, causing the people around her to scream and try to scatter. "No, no, that won't do," She thought to herself, snapping her fingers so that everyone froze in place, "I have uses for the lot of you, after all. It would be a pity if you left to soon." She snapped her fingers again and more black smoke flooded the area.

"Perfect."

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Chat stopped dead in his tracks. This was bad. This was very, very bad. The smoke-like substance was making it impossible to see what was happening inside of it, and it was harder than any wall he'd ever come across. Even Cataclysm only cleared out a bit of it, which quickly grew back. He called Ladybug with his staff. Then called her again. Then again. She wasn't answering at all, and she didn't show up on his map at all. Where would she be? He needed her! Paris needed her! This akuma was obviously more powerful than ones they'd fought before, there was no way he'd be able to fight it off alone. Not to mention that there were people inside this giant black cloud.

If only he could find a way in, or a way to contact Ladybug, or hell, someone to ask what the hell was going on, then maybe he could this. But there was nothing he could do, except find somewhere and recharge.

"What do I do, Plagg?" He handed the tiny creature a block of cheese and sighed. "How do I find Ladybug and take down this akuma?"

"Well, you're not taking down this thing without Ladybug's help, that's for sure. I've never seen one this powerful before. Something seriously messed up must've happened. And I can't sense Ladybug anywhere, which usually means she's not transformed and is far enough away that Tikki and I can't sense each other, but you've been all over Paris today and I haven't sensed her anywhere. Which probably means something horrible has happened. Can I have more Camembert?"

"Plagg!" Adrien growled, "I have to finds her! What could've happened to her? Do you think she's inside that cloud thing and you just can't sense her in there?"

Plagg shrugged, "Wouldn't surprise me."

"Well, then how do we get in?"

"Not a clue, kid, but I know you can't just keep using Cataclysm over and over. Even of you come back and feed me after every time, that sounds exhausting." He yawned, "But wake me up when you think of something, alright?"

"No way, Plagg, claws out!" Plagg didn't have time to protest before he was sucked into the ring and Adrien was transformed into Chat Noir.

"Don't worry, My Lady," Chat whispered, looking out at the mysterious black cloud, "I'll find you. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, in this universe, you can fall of off a building high enough to just about kill you, just about die, and still not have any broken bones. Sorry for the medical inconsistencies, but plot got in the way of logic again.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued!


End file.
